This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Known rocker spring assemblies for furniture members have either one or two coiled springs that are captured between bracket members, one of the bracket members is mounted to a furniture member support frame. The other of the bracket members is mounted to a furniture member body. During rocking motion of the furniture member one of the springs is extended with respect to the other spring. A biasing force of the extended spring helps to return the furniture member to a neutral position ready for rocking in either of a forward or rearward rocking direction.
Known rocker spring assemblies such as that presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,009 to Fay et al. discloses two limit rods. The limit rods are each positioned outside of both of the springs and have stop members formed on the ends of the rods, for example by a stamping operation, after the stop members are positioned between the bracket members. Stamping the rods after installation requires a forming operating be performed on the entire assembly, and the use of metal limit rod material can result in frictional noise.